True Hero
by Chaos Greymistchild
Summary: Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, had everything going well for him. Finally, there was peace and he would cherish it. Unknown to him the gods above are afraid, not of another war, or primordial, but of Percy himself. They decide to replace everyone's memories of him, stripping away his identity, and finally, locking him away forever. 200 years pass. FULL SUMMARY IN FIC.


Hello, everyone! I'm afraid I must start with an author's note. We have a few important things to address before we get started:

1) **I did not write this fic.** I have only gained permission to post True Hero on as the author, Lady Tempus, works primarily out of Wattpad and Ao3. Please support her works by 'voting' them on Wattpad or sending kudos on Ao3. I am simply posting this in her place because I believe that they are brilliant and deserve that. At the most, only grammar and spelling mistakes will be fiddled with.

2) **The Summary.** The full summary is as below (with a few grammar/spelling edits):

Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, everything was going well for him. The war was won, Leo came back, and in two weeks he and his Wise Girl would move into an apartment together in New Rome to go to college. Finally, there was peace and he would cherish it. Unknown to him the gods above are afraid, not of another war, or primordial, but of Percy himself. After forcefully searching Annabeth's memories the gods decided that he is too powerful to leave alone. They decide to replace everyone's memories of him, stripping away his identity, and finally, locking him away forever.

Two hundred years pass by and now the gods are faced with another was, this one against the creator himself, Chaos. Chaos feels that the gods can no longer rule and threatens war. He has his most powerful beings his army come fight against the gods.

So what has happened to Percy Jackson and who will win this war? Read and find out!

3) **Her original Author's Note.** Much of it may not be relevant, so feel free to skip this section if you are bored. It is as follows (also with some grammar/spelling edits):

Hello, everyone! It is story time! So a couple of things before I begin.

First, I am not Rick Riordan and thus do not own the characters. This is the only time I will be saying this. Capiche? Good...

Second, yes this has CHaos and his Army. No, this will not be like The Broken Hero. Nor will it be like a normal Choas story. As many of you know, I like to throw my own twists in to make a different story. If you are a first-time reader of my stories, this will be different than any I have read and I have over 200 Percy Jackson fanfics in my library. I am kinda obsessed right now. Moving on...

Third, in my last story, Broken Loyalty, I asked for ideas. I got three! All of them were excellent ideas, but with school on its way, I can only write one. Also, because of school, that starts on the 19th, my chapter releases will get farther and farther spaced once that hits. For the next week, I hope to have one chapter out per night, but you never know, I might have to put two out depending how busy I am...

Now to the person who gave me the idea for this story... Aries-22! This is their idea... After the Giant War the gods think he is too powerful and a threat to them all, even Poseidon. They included the demigods to agree, but I put a little twist to fit the story, hope you don't mind. To continue, the gods erase his legacy and made it look like someone else did it. The demigods get their minds erased, and Percy is locked up. Hestia doesn't agree but has no choice to let it happen. I added a few more than just Hestia. Years later they need him for another war. That was the idea that was given to me and the idea I tinkered with to make this story. Thank you Aries-22, I hope this story goes in a way that you will enjoy!

So here we are again, the start of a new story. In the next hour, the first chapter will be put up!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Too Strong**

Perseus Jackson stood on top of a hill, one that he knew very well. He had missed it in the week he had been gone. He had recently visited his mother and Paul. Annabeth was supposed to come with him, but at the last moment, Athena had held her back, saying she needed Annabeth's help.

As he looked he thought about the many things that had changed since Gaea had been defeated. First off, it was very peaceful. Well, it was as peaceful as the demigod world could get with no war looming over it. Only a few monsters had remained and those stayed in the shadows, not wanting to attract attention. Leo had returned with Calypso, which thrilled almost everyone. Percy and Annabeth were not thrilled about Calypso, even if she had apologised to them. They were respectful to her but refused to interact with her in a friendly way. Leo had at first been upset, but Percy set that straight when Leo had complained about how Annabeth had been rude on denying Calypso the opportunity to go shopping with Poper and Annabeth, who had made plans prior to Calypso asking. Percy had asked Leo to shut up and come with him in a way that made everyone worried for Leo's safety. They knew that Percy was more on edge since returning from Tartarus, but he had kept it under check. The face he had on when he talked to Leo, however, scared his friends but none said anything as Leo went with them. Twenty minutes passed until a solemn-faced Leo came back with an emotionless went straight up to Annabeth and apologised. Leo also asked Calypso to keep a respectful distance from the two. When asked, Leo said to talk to Percy. Percy merely told them that he had shown Leo the truth. When he and Annabeth were by themselves that night, she made him confess that he had asked Dionysus to show Leo them fighting the Arai, what happened to them.

Olympus and the camps had changed. Percy had made it to that Hades and Hestia were on the council and that the camps were connected through a portal. As the gods had started to fulfil Percy's previous wish, many more demigods had come to the camps, including a daughter of Zeus named Io. This had pissed off Hera, but Io was much like her living siblings. She was nothing like Heracles or the other stuck up children Zeus usually had. This made it easier for Hera. The only weird thing was that she was the same age as Percy. It turned out that Zeus had had Io twenty years before Thalia, but due, to the pact, had put her to sleep to hide her. Many personally had thought that Zeus had planned the timing. Once she had woken up, her body tried to right herself and made her eighteen. Io became great friends with the Seven, Thalia and the others. In fact, Thalia often asked Io to join her on the Hunt. Io kept declining saying something felt off about joining.

It was now two week s away from when Annabeth and Percy were going to go to New Rome to go to college. Annabeth had helped him get his GED and things were going really well between them. They had found a small apartment in New Rome together and decided to try out living together.

As Percy came down the hill, he could see the camp was buzzing as usual. He decided to stay hidden to surprise Annabeth, He snuck around everyone until he could find her, which was with Io at the beach. He thought he would surprise them both.

"Hello, there," he said with a smirk on his face. The two women jumped to their feet, immediately bringing out their weapons.

"Who are you and how did you get into camp." Annabeth harshly asked. Percy was confused at this.

"Is this a joke, Wise Girl?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you call me?" Percy stood there for a moment, shocked.

"Annabeth, it's me, Percy."

"Do you know this boy?" Io asked, giving a quick glance to Annabeth.

"Never saw him a day in my life." Percy was hurt as he realised they were not joking in the slightest.

"Annabeth, you know me. I met you when we were twelve. We went on several quests together. We helped defeat Kronos, we went to Tartarus together, and we helped stop Gaea."

"Liar," Annabeth growled. "Io was the one I went on quests with! She is the one that fell with me to Tartarus! She is the one that helped defeat Kronos and Gaea!" Percy took a step back. What was Annabeth talking about?

"If you don't stop lying right now, I swear on my father that I will hurt you," Io told him. Dark clouds began to form.

"What is going on here," the King of Gods asked as he appeared.

"This boy is claiming that he knows us and was the one who went through the prophecies," Io growled. "We have no idea who he is." Zeus seemed to be impassive about the situation, but Percy saw it. He was the little smirk that he gave and he knew. He drew Riptide.

"It's your fault," Percy growled at Zeus, not caring one bit that Zeus could blow him to bits. He did not fear death. "You messed with everyone's minds again!" Zeus glared at Percy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, boy, but you will be coming with me to Olympus to get this sorted out."

"Like Hades you will." Percy went to attack when Poseidon showed up in front of his brother. Percy hesitated.

"Come to Olympus and all will be explained," his dad told him. Percy felt that something was off, but was his father. He could trust him. He returned Riptide to its pen form.

"Fine." Poseidon grabbed Percy's shoulder and all three went to Olympus, leaving two female demigods confused.

 **On Olympus**

All the gods were on their thrones, awaiting what was about to come. Only five disagreed with whatwas about to happen and out of those five only two openly expressed it. Those two were immediately threatened and their opinion quieted. The threat was exactly why the other three had not spoken up. They knew what they had to lose if they spoke up. Yes, it was selfish, but they felt like they had no choice.

Three figures appeared in the room. The King of the Sea, the King of the Gods, and the demigod who had no idea what was going on.

"Now, why did you mess with their memories?" Percy asked, as his father and uncle went to their thrones.

"It became apparent that you were too strong," Zeus finally said. "So we gave them different memories, exchanging you for Io."

"Let me guess: you want me killed." Percy glared at everyone. Most had an emotionless mask on. Only one stood out and that was Hestia's. He could see the pain in her eyes and knew that his statement was true. He pulled out Riptide again. "You're going to find that extremely hard."

Poseidon sighed and came down from his throne. Besides Hestia, his dad was the only one he trusted at the moment.

"We are not going to kill you," Poseidon told him. As his father grabbed his arm, he did not expect what happened. Chains came from the floor and entangled Percy, forcing him to the marble floor harshly.

"You are too powerful for that," Poseidon continued as he picked up Riptide, which had fallen to the floor. Percy stared at his father in utter shock.

"Dad," he croaked when he could finally talk again. His own dad had just chained him.

Poseidon sighed. "I am sorry, but hereby disown you as my son."

Percy felt like he was breaking for a moment until two things happened. The first the gods did not notice as a warm fire spread through him. It comforted him and took away the coldness. The second the gods had noticed and were astounded. Even though its master had disclaimed Percy, the seas reattached themself to him, their favourite child.

"Poseidon," Zeus demanded an answer. Poseidon looked at Percy, who was now glaring at him, for a moment until he looked at his brother.

"The seas disobey me, they do not wish to leave him."

"Too powerful indeed," Zeus spoke. He turned to Percy. "We have seen your past including what you did in Tartarus, which is what convinced us to do this. We cannot have a person who can control another through their blood, nor can we kill you. You would go to Elysium and could build up an army. Sending you to Tartarus would have no effect either, after all, you did survive it. Only one option was left - to make everyone forget you and then hold you ourselves, forever." Zeus snapped his fingers, making Percy immortal.

"You can't do this," Percy screamed and struggled as the golden aura surrounded him. The ground began to shake as he fought against his bonds. He was so concentrated on getting out that he didn't notice Poseidon, the only one who could reach him, send a spark of blue at him which knocked him out. The throne room calmed as Poseidon looked down at his once-son. He had voted against this in the beginning, but after seeing the memories of Annabeth, he couldn't deny that Percy was too powerful. He submitted to his brother's wishes.

Hephaestus, take him to the room you made to hold him." Hephaestus stood and limped over to the immortal. He manipulated the chains so that only his feet and hands were bound to each other before picking him the boy up and taking him out of the throne room. Five watched in pain as the boy was taken. Each individually promised to try and help Percy in any way they could.


End file.
